The present disclosure relates generally to an ink coating composition.
Recycling processes may be used to regenerate usable cellulose fibers from waste papers. Some recycling processes involve a deinking method, where ink is removed from waste paper pulp. In some cases, the deinking method includes applying deinking chemicals to waste paper, which interact with and remove the inked portions of the paper. Such deinking processes may, in some instances, pose a challenge for the recycling of some digitally inked papers. This may be due, at least in part, to chemical interactions between digital inks and the deinking chemicals traditionally used in deinking methods.